The present invention relates to a garment and particularly to a garment for infants and small children, one aspect of which is that it may be worn as active daywear and may also be worn as sleepwear to enclose the body of the user for retaining the heat radiated therefrom.
Sleepwear garments for infants and small children are well-known in the art, such items generally being inappropriate for wear during periods of play or other types of activity, except for sleeper type pajamas which do not allow the child to readily adjust his comfort needs. When the child wished to rest or because of fatigue fell asleep, his garments required changing to meet the varying situations. This usually required disturbing him. Also, once the child had been changed and put to rest, he required covering. During this rest period, it was not uncommon for the child to throw his coverings off and/or to become entangled in them. Further, sleeping bag-like items were available in which a child could rest. However, they unduly restricted mobility and did not allow the child to adjust his comfort needs. This was especially true in situations where such items were used by older and more mobile or active children.
Thus, there has been a need for a garment which could be worn by infants and small children during daytime and also worn during resting periods without requiring changing from one type of garment to another. In addition, such a garment when worn during active periods should not unduly restrict the mobility of the user. Also, such a garment should be capable of allowing users to vary exposure to adjust or meet their comfort needs, particularly older children.